The Jersey Devil
by Will R. Webb
Summary: Randal and Donte look for the Jersey Devil because if they prove it excists then they will get big bucks.


The Jersey Devil Project  
  
  
Donte and Randal are talking in the Quick and Stop. "Randal could you ounce just work at the Rst Video?"  
"Well Donte i see that now a days people don't go to the Rst Video." then Donte Says: "Because You don't  
show up on time!" Then Randal Says: "Well is it my fault?" then Donte says "Yes!" Then Randal Says: "Well  
forget that look at this 'If any one proves that the Jersey Devil is real will get a cash prize of 10   
Grand.' yo Donte we should try this after work." "Randal are you insane there is no Jersey Devil." Then  
Randal Says: "Yeah but i'll pay you 20 bucks if i'm wrong." "40." "Deal."  
  
  
(After Work, Night One)  
  
  
Randal is speaking into his cam coder. "Night one it seems there is nothing here at National Smith Park  
But i beleive that the Jersey Devil will Rear his Butt Ugly Head." Then Donte Says: "Stop talking into   
that danm thing and help me fix up the tent." Randal keeps talking. "It seems that my partner Donte is   
geting agetated." "Stop that Randal and help me."  
  
  
(Day one)   
  
  
Randal is talking into the Cam Corder Again. "As it seems my partner in this little Project is asleep.  
But that will soon change." As he says this Randal gets up to Donte with a feather and says: "Ow screw  
the feather i'll SCREAM!" As he says this Donte jumps up and says: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THAT FOR!"  
"Donte you were asleep we need to go out and look for (Randal pauses and looks at the Cam Corder) The  
Jersey Devil." Then Donte Says: "Lets just stay here till noon." Then Randal   
Says(to the Cam Coreder): "My partner is being difficult and cracky so it seems we should do what he   
says."  
  
  
(Noon One)  
  
  
It seems that Randal likes speeking into the Cam Corder because he is it AGAIN. "I am now searching around  
the park and it seems that this was the last time some one encounted in 1971 when someone was supposedly  
taken from there parents who disserved it because they were hippies." Then Donte asks: "What the Hell am  
i supose to do?" Then Randal replies: "I don't know." Then Randal says: "Well i did bring a batery powered   
Tv/Vcr." Then Donte check the bag that Randal brought and sees one thing in priticular as says one important  
thing: "Oh yeah theres some Hermaphrodite porn there." Then Donte Says: "Shit Randold how Fucked up are   
you?" Then Randal says into the Cam Corder: "It seems that my partner is qeustioning my sanity."  
  
  
(Night Two)   
  
  
A pizza delivery boy looks in wonder as he sees were he is suppose to deliver the pizza. "No way this is   
more weird than when i had to deliver to a sewer in New York (T.M.N.T.)." Then Donte goes up to   
the delivery boy as he sees him. "Heres your money." "Huh?" "I am paying you for the pizza." As he gives the  
guy the money and gets the pizza Donte goes back into the forest to see Randal. When Donte is comming in  
Randal is still talking into the Cam Corder. "It seems that my partner has bought the pizza." "Randal could  
you fuckin' stop with that." "What?" "Whith the never mind lets eat and go to bed." "What ever Donte."  
  
  
(Day Two)  
  
  
Donte and Randal are still asleep and then. "Snootch to the Fuckin' Bootch!" As Jay says this Donte and Randal  
wake up. Then Jay says: "Put the sound on Silent Bob." Silent Bob puts on the song Turn Up The Noise By Anthrax  
and Public Enemy. Then Donte Says: "What the hell are you two doing!?" "Thats easy me and Silent bob are also   
looking for the Jersey Devil so were flushing out the compition." Then Randal syas into his Cam Corder. "Ok it  
seems are compition is trying to scare us with good music." Then Jay says: "Actualy we just wanna hear some   
Anthrax." Then Randal says: "Then why are you here to do." Then Jay says: "To eratate you so you go." Then   
Randal Says: "Well it won't work so..." Right then they hear music so Hidious and bizzar that it could only be  
the Ba Ha Men. As the (bad at) singing group gets closer the four scream like little girls getting raped with a  
dildo. As this happens...  
  
  
(Donte wakes up)  
  
  
Shakeing very hard Donte hears his phone ringing then picks it up. "Hey Donte its me Randal i have this idea and   
if we prove that the..." Then Donte hangs up and goes back to sleep.  
  
  
(at Randal's Place)  
  
  
As the phone has a ringing tone Randal says: "I was just gonna say prove that i can get him back with Vironica   
well then just fuck that."  
  
  
Also don't forget to Reveiw this Fan Fiction Please.  
The end   



End file.
